kidvskatfandomcom-20200223-history
Fiona
Fiona '''is a new season two introducted character and the niece of Old Lady Munson. Background '''Fiona Munson is 12 years old and appears in season two's premiere Something about Fiona. She is Old Lady Munson's great great great great great grand niece and Coop's girlfriend. She also appears in the intro, being a recurring character, making 6 appearances to date. Fiona is very good at skateboarding and seems to be really proud of it. She also appears to be good at soccer and has an interest in aliens and enjoys playing pranks on people. Her crush for Coop developed in her first appearance, when she learned about Kat's true identity as an alien, making her a powerfull ally. While she had been suspicious from the start, when she saw Kat at every place something bad happened, Coop tried protecting her so he went to Old Lady Munson's house and confessed to her, kissing her at the end. After their fight against Kat, Coop apologized for the kiss, hoping Fiona is not mad at him, while she teased him a little and leaned in for another kiss. Then her angry aunt appeared and sent her to jail. Her next appearance was in the episode "Never Cry Sheep" where, by accident, she switched the girly scarf she had made for her cousin with Coop's. When she find out the truth she apologizes for her mistake hoping at the same time that he didn't wear that scarf in public. A blushing Coop giggles as she figures out he did wear it. Tough Coop taught that he is now going to be considered weird she responded by "yes, but also cute" as she leans in for another kiss (yet, another failure), but Fiona blows him a kiss, making their feelings clear again. After that she appeared in "You Kat See Me" when Coop invited her over for dinner. She also appears in the episode "Birthday Bashed", as a guest at Coop's birthday party. While everyone else was happy for her presence, Phoebe, clearly outraged in jealousy for Coop's feelings towards her, started acting mean to her, going to the point where she showed her the wrong way on the mountain in the hopes she might eventually get lost or even die. In the end, when Phoebe's life is threatened, Fiona is the one who saves her, while Phoebe thinks it was Coop who did it. Fiona let her be by simply responding to Dennis "She would either crush on Coop, or she will crush me". Next, she appears in "Board Kat" where she has a little crush on a skateboarder. She soon lets him be as she discovers that Coop and Kat switched bodies and that it was Kat she talked to earlier. The latter ignored her, making Fiona very angry thinking it was really Coop. They soon make up after this. After this, her next appearance has in "Kat Of Diamonds" when she comes back to take care of Old Lady Munson , as she sprained her back when teaching tango to her gnomes . Kat had a devious plan and Coop told her not to come along as he feared she might get hurt in the process. Fiona sees his comment as sexist and leaves mad at him. Coop called her through voice mail seeking help from her and apologized as well. On the battlefield they kinda try to handle things themselves but they soon make up. After they defeat Kat and find the diamonds he stole, they walk home together and Coop said that he just didn't want her to be hurt because he likes her. She responded that she likes him too. Coop then rises up a blue diamond ring while Fiona watches hopefully at him. Coop asks her "Fiona, will you...help me put back the diamonds in the store" while a kinda disappointed but happy Fiona says "Yes, Coop, I will." Old Lady Munson then appears to catch up the scene and yells BURTONBURGER at Coop also spraining her back once again, which means Fiona will have to stay more. A rather cheered Coop leaves to deliver the diamonds. Fiona forgets Kat being a alien in the season 2 finale thanks to Kat's memory eraser gun. Appearance She wears a dark blue dress with light sleeves and a light blue skirt. She has blonde hair, black eyebrows, and dark blue eyes. She wears a lilly helmet whenever she skateboards. Her style and attitude effects what she wears and how she acts. And she also seems to be considered pretty by almost all the boys she meets, despite her young age. Abilities and Personality As soon as her first appearance Fiona is seen as somewhat kind of tomboyish, enjoying sports like soccer and skateboarding. She is also seen as very good at both of them. Fiona loves aliens and pulling pranks on people especially her great great great great great aunt. She seems friendly and kind as she didn't hold a grudge against Phoebe in "Birthday Bashed". She is also seen as quite intelligent as she figured all by herself that Kat in an evil alien. Even tough she is tomboyish in some of her appearance she can also be girly, as she wears a dress when not wearing her sport outfit. Fiona is also seen as athletic as she can fight with both Coop and Kat when needed. She is very good at shooting with pistols if needed when Coop, Dennis and she started crossfire in middle of the planet Catnip what happened in "The Kat Went Back Part 2". Trivia *She has a crush on Coop. *Her first appearance is in the Season 2 Intro. *She is the 3rd person to find out Kat is an alien. *Fiona and Coop both have the same style shirt, two colours with a stripe in the middle. *She is Old Lady Munson's great great great great great grand niece. *Her relationship with Coop is an allusion to Romeo and Juliet because the Burtonburger Family (except Millie) and Old Lady Munson dislike each other. *Fiona returned to the series on the episode "Never Cry Sheep". *Due to lots of connections, Captain Blasteroid seems to be her brother. *Millie and Fiona have the same color of dress, but sometimes Millie has a green dress. *She had a little crush in Kyle Dustin, from Timberlake, in "Board Kat". *She has two outfits. The first one is dress and the second is sport outfit. *Fiona was excited when Coop gifted she with a ring. *Fiona forgets Kat being a alien in the season 2 finale thanks to Kat's memory eraser gun. Whether she will regain her memories or not is unknown. *At the end of the episode "Kat Of Diamonds", Coop tells Fiona that he likes her and Fiona confirmed the same for him, then showing her a diamond ring, Fiona thinks he will make a request for commitment, but he only asked to return the diamonds to the jewelry. *In the same episode ("Kat of Diamonds"), Mrs. Munson sees Fiona and Coop with the ring right in front of her house, and she probably believes that they will marry. *Fiona met Estelle in episode "Kat Of Diamonds ". Gallery Well,_you_known,_I_like_you_too!_-_Kat_of_Diamonds.png|Fiona telling Coop that she likes him too. Coop_with_ring.jpg|Fiona excited with the ring that Coop has gifted to him. Fiona arguing to Coop in Kat of Diamonds.png|Fiona arguing to Coop. 449px-Kid_vs_kat1111.png Fiona_(again_once_more).JPG|Fiona when Coop first saw her Fiona shooting Laser-Pistol.JPG|Fiona using Kat-tecnology Category:Characters Category:Fiona Category:Kid vs kat Category:Kid vs Kat Wiki Category:Humans Category:Friend of Millie Category:Friend of Dennis Category:Friend of Coop Category:Enemy of the Komander Kat Category:Enemy of Kat Category:People Category:Enemy of Mr Cheeks Category:Female character Category:Characters of Season 2 Category:Characters in love